User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Tình yêu thật sự - Nghiêm Khoan | 2. Magnet | 3. Before the Moment | 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Clearly, I am very sorry for making a dumb mistake. Soaf (talk) 10:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I changed the name to Lenugia because that is how the name is spelled in the captions of episode 13. XxDragonHeart (talk) 11:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, Can I edited Rumpelstiltskin page? Clearly, I found out his Voice Actress. Here the proof: Soaf (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Soaf :) hello rase i'm your friend velislava.56 and you add me from friend and welcome to my chat from flash igri chat http://www.flash-igri.com/chatroom this please Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 17 Page ? I Want To Add The Songs Section. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Btw Is This Page Needed http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Dragons . Since We Have The Green Dragons of the Great Wall Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Could u unlock the episode pages so I could earn the badge. I'm an admin on another page ik what I'm doing. I'm also in the top 3 in my English class in writing and have been reading since I was 7. The founder of another page loved my work ok? Devonl12 (talk) 06:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Hello RoseXinh, I am very sorry that I made that pointless error on those PopPixies page. I will work on that at once. Soaf (talk) 10:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 17 Page ? I Want To Add The Songs Section. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 14:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Btw The Way Can You Remove The Old Templates On My Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) The One On Top & Below Two Of It. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) The Winx Club Wisdom Template & You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 617 Page. Please Unlock Winx Club - Episode 618 Page. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Can You Please Unlock Episode 17 & Episode 19 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) C Could you tell me how I edit the Episode 106 ? Winx Bloom Fan (talk) 18:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Whatever aren't u nice about this idc anymore your just ruining my time here. Devonl12 (talk) 21:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 I'm just saying what I think if u don't like it that's fine. No one is forcing u too believe me ok so do whatever u want I'm just trying to do the right thing in the world whether u like it or not. I'm respected by many teachers and my friends if u have a beef with me that's not my problem u came off harsh that's all I think. Devonl12 (talk) 02:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Keep thinking whatever u believe idc and this is just what I think because i'm about to blow up right now cause your making me really mad and your such a jerk. u should be nice for an admin and u keep saying i'm wrong so stop blaming everyone but yourself. I go to a school with slang and I have had 2 stupid years at the same school where I don't want to be.Devonl12 (talk) 03:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 U don't know how hard I have it so u can't say anything. No one has ever listened to me. ONLY CRTIZISE HOW DO U THINK IT FEELS! I WAS BULLIED IN 4TH GRADE DRAGGED AROUND IN 5TH AND I GOT BULLIED AGAIN IN 6TH! IV'E HAD IT HARD SO GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!!! Devonl12 (talk) 03:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 It's fine it's that no one takes my suggestions that's all but thanks for being understanding. Devonl12 (talk) 04:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 ok?..... ok? sure....... Devonl12 (talk) 05:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What do u mean I just said sure lol :) Devonl12 (talk) 05:46, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What did u think it meant? Devonl12 (talk) 05:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Oh lol sorry idk then Devonl12 (talk) 05:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Yeah sure np :) Devonl12 (talk) 06:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 lol I forgot what the confusion was again. Devonl12 (talk) 20:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What do u think about Season 6? Devonl12 (talk) 00:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Yeah well Season 6 is a little boring but when Winx Club first started it was pretty good. Devonl12 (talk) 02:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What was your favorite season from 1-4? Devonl12 (talk) 20:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Okay, I'll be sure to do that from now :D I was actually going to do it but I wasn't so sure if I should be removing/placing templates because I know I don't have permission ^^ Secretsmile (talk) 09:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Really? :O I didn't know that XD Would it be alright if you could tell me which templates are free-to-use? It'll make it easier for me to help you with the pages. I must be blind though, if I didn't see which ones were free-to-use XD Secretsmile (talk) 09:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile And oh my god, I made a few mistakes in Episode 104 Script! Sorry for the inconvenience but can you unlock the page for me so I fix it? Secretsmile (talk) 09:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Okay, thanks! :D Secretsmile (talk) 09:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Hello RoseXinh, Can you please unlock 426 episode page as it is missing the Original/Italian Voice Cast? Thanks! Soaf (talk) 15:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Okie dokie, all done! :] You can lock Episode 104 Script now ^^ Secretsmile (talk) 20:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Good point. I got into this show because I saw it on Nick and it seemed really cool plus my friends watched it before on cubo and hulu plus. What's your favorite character? Mines is Musa because I love any kind of music. In my opinion season 1 and 2 focused on Bloom finding out who she truly was and who her real parents are. The Trix are cool their probably my favorite villains/enemies. Season 3 was interesting because of the pixies like u said and Season 4 was awesome and my most favorite season. I loved it when the winx made a band thanks to Musa and opened love and pet. The only part of season 5 that I liked was when they got harmonix and sirenix. Season 6 is ok but at least the pixies are back. But I liked the selkies and pets more. :) Devonl12 (talk) 21:54, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Hello RoseXinh, I am online at the moment. Soaf (talk) 11:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, Can you please unlock 426 again? I haven't finished editing it please? Thanks Soaf (talk) 11:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, On Flora's Spell Page, it missing a spell titled Water and Nature. Is that suppose to be there or no? Soaf (talk) 13:50, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Yeah I thought Tecna was pretty cool I've always been a Musa fan though idk why sometimes. I just feel that Bloom takes the spotlight too much during seasons 1-6 Devonl12 (talk) 19:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Exactly she always acts like the leader an it's really annoying. Devonl12 (talk) 01:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Hello RoseXinh, Can you delete the Powers page? A random user just created it. Thanks Soaf (talk) 11:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Lâu lâu về thăm cái Wikia cũ, đuỵt, nhìn nhức mắt vật vã =)))) Hồi tui còn hăng hái edit thì luôn góp ý sửa sang lại layout này nọ, giờ nhìn vô, thấy nó quá sặc sỡ, loạn xà ngầu, mình đã cận thị nhìn vô mấy trang đầy màu, sắp bị loạn thị với mù màu luôn rồi =))) Btw, dạo này thế nào =))) Hello RoseXinh, There is a incorrect spell name. Fire Tree should be Live Screen as I have watched the video. Can you please change the page name & Tecna's Spell page too please? Thanks Soaf (talk) 00:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Yeah, I just found them on a site and added them. Soaf (talk) 12:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC)Soaf A little bit I meant into comic Soaf (talk) 12:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 19 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 13:03, August 19, 2014 (UTC) You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 619 Page and Please Unlock Winx Club - Episode 620 Page. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 13:47, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey could u possibly unlock some of the galleries so I could add pictures. Devonl12 (talk) 01:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 It's only for individual characters btw like Icy Stormy Darcy Musa etc. Devonl12 (talk) 01:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 RoseXinh! Take a look at this page I found that I don't think it should be there. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/11.5%22_City_Style_Stella_Doll http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Season_1_Dolls Since when do we create Dolls pages? I don't ever believe I seen one being created Soaf (talk) 00:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Soaf hi first of I love your wall second who is your favorite winx I love Flora and my fav witch is Darcy love Raven Darkholme (talk) 08:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I am Sorry I should have said your Disney Princess page wall I just love their new look even though I am a boy and near twenty I will never stop loving Disney or the winx I will be sad once the series ends but at least I Wont be disappointed like I was with W.I.T.C.H the way they ended that show I hope the winx do better I hope we see Bloom and Sky marry now that would be a good season ender not to mention I hope we see more Roxy I was hoping she would be added like Aisha was. Raven Darkholme (talk) 08:22, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, There seem to be a error in Harmonic Attack. One of them is that Season 5 Episode 2 is incorrect which should of been Season 5 Episode 1 and it Harmonix Attack as it should of been the title of the page. Can you please fix that? Thank you very much. Soaf (talk) 11:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I'm sorry, I forgot to answer you. Yes I meant subtitle. I bought the episode from iTunes a few days ago when it finally got available and with the subtitles on, Eldora's flower's name is spelled Lenugia. I would take a screenshot if I could but Apple won't allow anyone to do that on something bought from the iTunes Store. XxDragonHeart (talk) 12:23, August 21, 2014 (UTC) If you rewatch it you will mostly heard that word @ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40vH1PIn0HY somewhere during at 14:30 you heard that she said that word. Soaf (talk) 13:27, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 20 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 14:23, August 21, 2014 (UTC) You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 620 Page. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:19, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I though Princessfairyflora was the leader of that project. But if there is really no one as leader then okay. I'd like to be the leader. Thanks, XxDragonHeart (talk) 10:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 21 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 14:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) If there are any difficulties, then I will turn to you for help. Hello RoseXinh, Before I make another random page, Do you think JAKKS Pacific should have a page for this wiki or no? Thanks Soaf (talk) 20:01, August 22, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 21 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 11:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 621 Page. Please Unlock Winx Club - Episode 620, Episode 622 & Episode 623. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 12:28, August 23, 2014 (UTC) For Episode 20 I Want To Add The Script Section & Can Please Unlock Episode 22 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 12:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 620 Page. For Episode 22 & 23 Page I Will Do It Later . ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 12:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 622 & 623 Page. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 17:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Soaf is the one who add it. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 07:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for adding those grading episodes templates to 622 & 623 Soaf (talk) 10:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 24 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:13, August 24, 2014 (UTC) And do we need to add infobox for magical creatures and legendary creatures ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Is this page even needed? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Convergence/Gallery. I not so sure but I think all those photos should be moved to Convergence page rather than another one. Soaf (talk) 15:48, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Well, I didn't do that, BelieveInMagic did just a FYI. Soaf (talk) 00:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Oh, FYI means For your Information. Soaf (talk) 01:00, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hi, Sorry to bother you but what is a Pitix ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 17:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright, here are the English episode title for Season 6 from 19-25 619 - http://prntscr.com/4fgy2m 620 - http://prntscr.com/4gru3v 621 - http://prntscr.com/4fgx5q 622 - http://prntscr.com/4gs2io 623 - http://prntscr.com/4gryyr 624 - http://prntscr.com/4grw0e 625 - http://prntscr.com/4grru7 Pst......Do you really think Nickelodeon Russian always does them in English title? Note: I did have to cut off 623-625 since they contain the word titled vk.com/winxclubnews since that wasn't importance but please add them to the episodes pages? Thanks Soaf (talk) 21:46, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, What languages do we usually have for songs? Italian & English? Soaf (talk) 22:47, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Oh sorry, Must of label it wrong. Here 621 - http://prntscr.com/4gxfu0 and 626 didn't air in Russian yet so I waiting on that for now. Soaf (talk) 10:27, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Dear RoseXinh My exams are going to start so I was studying.My sister was the one who uploded the pics.I saw the block in the evening and scolded her.I am really sorry.Delix club (talk) Here 626 - http://prntscr.com/4h2s35 Your welcome! :D Soaf (talk) 19:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Can you delete this photo? Accidently uploaded it twice. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:P4.jpg Soaf (talk) 19:56, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Soaf pages are uneditable? hi!! uvu i'm a new editor here and i was wondering why all the pages are uneditable... or is it just the fact that my account is new? i'm confused since when i was not logged in i could edit.. hopefully you can try to help.. thanks! >< Keoppu (talk) 08:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) The pages that are in A for season 1 are: Winx Club - Episode 102 - This Page is Ok. Winx Club - Episode 103 - This Page is Ok. Winx Club - Episode 104 - The Major Events Section Is Incomplete. Winx Club - Episode 105 - This Page is Ok. Winx Club - Episode 106 - This Page is Missing the Spells Used Section. Winx Club - Episode 107 - This Page is Ok. Winx Club - Episode 125 - This Page is Incomplete. Winx Club - Episode 126 - This Page is Missing the Italian & Rai English Voice Casts. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 20:29, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok sorry Devonl12 (talk) 00:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Hello RoseXinh, Why have you locked the following pages? * 504 * 505 * 506 * 508 * 509 * 510 * 511 * 512 * 513 * 517 * 523 * 524 * 526 When there are at least a couple I still remember that went missing. Please respond once you got a chance. Soaf (talk) 10:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Rename page Hi, I was wondering if you could help me with a song page. I just saw that Delix club renamed the page We Are the Winx (Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss) to Winx Club we'r the Winx (Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss) probably because he/she watched a video for that song with that title. I wanted to rename it to We Are the Winx (Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss), but accidentally renamed it Winx Club (Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss). And now when I tried to rename to it's first name it says I can't because there's already a page name like that, and on that page there's only a redirection. Could you help me fix that please? XxDragonHeart (talk) 13:20, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Please stop some user's vandalism Hello! Recently, I wrote the article We Will Rock the World, wrote all the lyrics myself by ear (it took 2 days for me to understand them, because they were muffled) and originally uploaded the video with this song on YouTube. It wasn't on the Internet before I uploaded it. Then this user downloaded my video, edited it, uploaded it to her channel, and replaced my video in the article with hers without any reasonable explanation. While I respect the fact that she's the auhor of many articles on this wiki, I presume that I reserve the right to keep my video in the article as the original author of the article and the original uploader of this video. I believe it's unacceptable to replace videos in articles just to promote your channel. So I reversed her changes, but then she replaced my video with theirs again. Please do something about it. Thank you! Coolak (talk) 15:48, August 31, 2014 (UTC) aa thanks for the help! the lock is actually a pretty good idea to be honest, some users bypass the anonymous user block by making an account and do funny things on it. i suppose i'll wait then, thank you very much!! Keoppu (talk) 07:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. I am a new user here. I am wondering if you could give me the links of important articles/blogs/posts about rules, policies, etc. I am very detailed when it comes to rules and standards, and I want to be the best editor and user I can be. Thanks!ForeverFriendlyViolet (talk) 08:06, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose ^^... How are you doing? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:00, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear so~ How is everything in your country, dearie :D? Things are going pretty horrible here in Pakistan... It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC)